Mercenary
For the outfit, see Mercenary Clothes. For the reskinned versions of this card, see Cupid’s Mercenary or Festive Mercenary. For the troop summoned by this card, see Mercenary (Character). Mercenary is an ultra-rare card that costs 4 bits. It summons a Mercenary that can fight and take damage for you. Mercenary is currently unobtainable. It was obtained by being a Pioneer, who received a single copy after joining the game for the first time after an official release. It is currently only possible to obtain this card by trading for it, or by still having a Pioneer account that hasn’t joined the game after its official release. This card summons a Mercenary with 40 health that can fight with you. This card is technically an Effect or Modifier card, with a special summoning effect (marked in the top right of the card art). There is no limit to the number of mercenaries spawned allowing you to make miniature armies with Hocus Pocus or multiple Mercenary cards because the Mercenary card is ultra-rare. Strategy Mercenary is one of 3 summoning cards in the game, making it extremely unique. The other 2 are Astral Projection and Summon Pie. Like other summoned NPC’s, they will always move and attack first in turns. Addtionally, they will not take in account sudden changes in bits such as when Enlighten is used on them. Mercenaries are often used in 2 ways. The first is for chip damage, the second is for tanking. If a Mercenary gets to 3 bits, they will use Scimitar, meaning that they will deal 45 damage. If they do this multiple times unchecked, they could potentially deal hundreds of damage. It may be easy to forget about the mercenaries as they are very fragile, with only 40 health, but it must be remembered to eliminate them, or risk countless amounts of damage being taken. In a PvP battle, if every player dies, but a mercenary, it will still count as a win if the mercenary finishes as the last troop alive. The second reason many people bring mercenaries is to let them tank hits. Often, a troop will target the ally with the least amount of health, regardless of what percentage they are at. Because of the mercenaries low health, they will often attack them instead, allowing a player to not need to take a powerful attack. Additionally, a player may not want to attack a mercenary as it may waste their attack buffs, as a player is a higher priority target. It is sometimes a good idea to use cards with stun or sleep inflicting cards, like Rock Smash or Karaoke, to prevent your opponent from killing the mercenaries while they charge up or waiting until they have accumulated a reasonable amount of Attack Buffs, as they would not want to waste them on a single Mercenary and rather a real player. Cards like High Cognition can be used to buff multiple mercenaries at once, taking advantage of your increased team size. Mercenary is also non-void, meaning it can be brought back by Hocus Pocus to create large swarms of mercenaries, improving the efficiency of High Cognition and similar cards. Trivia * The community manager, ignys, has said that if an A.I controlled enemy had this card, then there would be a chance to obtain this card as a drop after defeating the enemy. * It is the only card in the game which has multiple reskinned versions. * If used on a trap, then they will spawn beside it rather than on it. * In PvP battles, if a player is on the blue team, and spawns a Mercenary, then the summoned Mercenary will appear blue. If they player was on the red team, there would be no change as a normal Mercenary is already red. * It shares its card art with the card, Scimitar, which it uses. * A Mercenary has the deck Scimitar, Wooden Sword and The Ole’ One Two, although it will almost never use The Ole’ One Two as Scimitar and Wooden Sword will always take priority. * The Mercenary will always take the path that allows them to be the closest to the nearest opponent. If all targets are unable to be reached (because they are trapped by players or otherwise), then the Mercenary will just stand still until an opening is made. When an opening is made, they will immediately try to take it. Category:Ultra Rare cards Category:Allies